Elsword: The Hunger Games
by DerpyKanshii
Summary: Basically The Hunger Games with Elswordness! ENJOY! -DerpyKanshii Rated T for language!


**Heres the deal! Only seven Districts! Not having to be one boy one girl each district! Didn't remember much Hunger Games stuff so my friend helps! yay! ENJOY! -DerpyKanshii**

* * *

Every_ year, poor families that are separated into seven Districts, have to pick two people from each District to participate in the Hunger Games. The children ages 11 to 18 get picked to fight in a Life or Death game. There is either 1 or 2 winners; it depends on the constant-changing rules. The time of year has come..._

* * *

In District One, siblings are standing next to each other in a crowd full of similar children. Both have flaming red hair. The eldest sibling is a girl named Elesis. She fights with her sword, Claymore. Her younger sibling is a boy named Elsword who fights with two swords, one being the Conwell. Both are extremely bored and tired of hearing the same annoying, cheery voice of the loud lady. But the boredom freezes and melts when a certain name is called. "Elesis Seighart!" Said girl slowly walks up to the stage and stands next to the annoying lady. The lady looks around and sees the boy who looks similar to the girl next to her. This makes her grin wider. "Elsword Seighart!" The crowd claps for the children before they disappear behind the giant doors.

* * *

In District Two, a mage is sweating very badly. _Why, Why, Why?_ Aisha the Elemental Master. She is very smart, but does not like combat. She was so scared. Aisha didn't want to die at this age, she was too young to die now. District Two was the District for mages, witches, and wizards. "Speka!" _Well at least Speka can help me..._ Aisha tried to smile at her. Speka the Shadow Witch looked at Aisha from head to toe before smirking. "Good luck living." She muttered. Aisha heard it loud and clear. She was so dead. A complete 0% chance to win. Hopefully, she can make an alliance and kill Speka before she kills her.

* * *

In District Three, an elf was smiling proudly. Oh yeah, Rena was so winning. She was strong and very popular. District Three is the District of elves of archery, swordsmanship, martial arts, and magic. The elf on the other side of the woman was Chloe. _Hm...The two Night Watchers...Psh. Im the official one._ Rena thought. Both of them were Night Watchers, but one difference stands. Rena had the sacred blade, Erendil. She went on a long journey almost getting in trouble to get the legendary blade. Chloe was jealous. _If there's one winner...Your my first target, Chloe_. Both elves thought this to each other as they left for Elrios.

* * *

Raven, was his name. The Veteran Commander of District Four. Most families looked up to him. But the problem was...",And Valak!" _Damn... _Valak. He was the problem. Others would look up to him as well. Both had nasod arms. There was also another person who has a nasod arm. Edan. He had won for District Four last year. He wants to see which one of them will make him proud. Valak mostly attacks with his nasod arm, while Raven uses the nasod arm to blast fire and attack with it. Both also had thin blades that cut through anything. Edan's is corrupted by a blood-sucking monster, but he can control it. The...Lady...left the men behind while they exchanged glares quickly before going on the train.

* * *

Eve had no choice. She had to. Just a few minutes ago she activated Code: Battle Seraph and THIS is her reward? No rest? Forced to fight, not knowing how to use the code yet?! Well at least her plan will start to work to ruin the Hunger Games. Forcing the poor people to kill each other. Gross. Hopefully she gets someone smart to help her. "Proto!" _UGH! DAMN IT!_ Eve continued to curse in her head. _WHY NOT APPLE?! SHES SMARTER THAN RECKLESS FACE! _Eve wanted to cry. Proto was so reckless and stupid for a nasod. Proto turned to look at Eve and smirked. _She just got her new code. She's a newbie, that means she'll be distracted trying to work and that gives me a chance to attack and kill..._

* * *

"WHAT?!" A boy that is mostly named PikaChung was very upset. "What do you mean im fighting alone?!" The lady smiled. Again. "Just make an alliance with people." The boy was named Chung. He has armor and a cannon, but mostly uses his guns. 'Silver Shooters' they are. "But-" "Just try dear!" _B-BUT IF I CANT...Hmm I could hide until all the rest are dead...or just kill anyone who comes in my way...I guess..._ The Chung was thinking the whole way to Elrios.

* * *

"I-I volunteer!" A petite girl with long, midnight black hair squeaked. Her name was Ara Haan. Her elder brother, Aren, was just called up to fight in the Hunger Games. Ara was not going to have him go without her. She only feared that there will be only one winner, but she pushed that thought away. "Are you sure, Ara?" Aren asked. "Yes." She replies more bold this time. "Great! A volunteer! These will be our fighters for District Seven!" The families cheered afraid of what will happen inside.

* * *

**Whew! Welp! WHAT DID U THINK?! Q.Q please review and give some tips? did I forget anything? OH CLASSES! please what should Aren be? q.q OH! uhh should I add...pairings? romance? IDK QWQ UR REVIEWS SHALL ANSWER ME PLEASE! -DerpyKanshii**

**Elsword-Infinity Sword**

**Elesis-Grand Master**

**Aisha-Elemental Master**

**Speka-Void Princess**

**Rena and Chloe-Night Watchers**

**Raven-Veteran Commander**

**Valak-Reckless Fist**

**Eve-Code: Battle Seraph**

**Proto-Code: Nemesis**

**Ara-Sakra Devanam**

**Aren-...**


End file.
